The Bloody Apocalypse!
by Serious Anime
Summary: Hey guys! I'm in the middle of a zombie APOCALYPSE! It's hard to survive, you CONSTANTLY have to watch your back... But I'm slowly making it through... I hope this ends soon...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Bloody**_

_**Apocalypse **_

I was peacefully sleeping in my nice, comfy, double bed, when suddenly I heard my bedroom door open. I opened my tired eyes and saw a dark figure slowly walking towards me. I turned on my bedside lamp and looked at the figure. It was a bloody ZOMBIE!

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I grabbed my perfume and sprayed it in his eyes. The zombie moaned as I kicked it to the ground. I huffed and puffed as I jumped out of bed and shut the door. I hit the zombie on the head with my small bedside table and knocked it out! I then quickly dashed across my room and grabbed a jacket and put it on in a rush. I grabbed a grey bag out of my closet and unzipped the zip. I shoved my perfume, a spare t-shirt and pants, some underwear, a teddy and some crystals in my bag and slowly opened my bedroom door. I heard someone eating something in my mum's room, but I didn't look in case there were zombies in there. I tiptoed down the hallway, being careful where I trod, because my house was quite old and had lots of creaks. I put up my fists and checked the kitchen for any signs of life. There was none, so I cautiously tiptoed over to the cutlery drawers and slowly and quietly opened the top drawer. I carefully reached in and, one by one, pulled out all the knives in the drawer. I suddenly stopped and listened for any noises in the house, but only the munching coming from my mum's room. I quietly sighed in relief, put two serrated-edge knives on the bench, and then put the rest of the knives in my bag. I slowly opened the fridge and listened for noise.

_None. _I thought to myself in relief. _Wait, NONE?! _I panicked as my heart began to race. _No… Wait… Munching… Ok… I'm ok… _I thought as I sighed in relief and looked into the fridge. _I'm not too sure what to grab… My mind's racing… _I thought as I searched the fridge. _Nope… Nothing that I need… _I realized. I slowly and quietly moved to my snack cupboard. I took out some chips and biscuits, and then I slowly walked out the back door and slowly opened the garage door. It creaked a little, so I looked around for any zombies. There were none, so I walked through the door way and closed the door behind me. I ran down the drive way, Ninja style, with a knife in each hand, the blades facing behind me. I heard a faint moaning noise coming from down the street. My eyes rapidly searched for any zombies. I turned the corner at the end of the street and saw a zombie walking down the road. When it noticed me, it started to walk towards me, so I raced towards it and stabbed the left side of its head with my right knife. I then took out the knife and stabbed its neck. The knife went all the way through the zombie's neck. I pulled the zombie towards me by the knife and then shoved it back and cut off his head. Blood poured everywhere as the zombie fell to the ground, dead. Blood squirted all over my shirt and covered the blade on my right knife. I ran down the street as quickly as I could.

_Rule 1: Quiet as a mouse. _

_Rule 2: Always travel light. _I thought as I repeated the rules in my head. I had a lot of rules for zombie apocalypses. I turned left around another corner onto a main street.

_If there IS a zombie apocalypse, then there's gonna be a lot of zombies down here. _I thought as I looked down the road. I was RIGHT! There WAS a zombie apocalypse! There were zombies walking up and down the street and some people were lying on the ground.

_Rule 3) Double-tap. _I thought as I went around kicking all the corpses.

_Rule 4) Quick reflexes. _I thought as I dodged all the un-dead corpses. I slashed a few throats and kicked a few heads in as I dashed through the swarm. I ran past a roundabout and had to stab a few more zombies.

"Get away from me!" I yelled to one.

_Oops… Rule 1… _I thought as I realized that I had broken my first rule. I sped up the street and turned down the next street on the right. As I turned the corner and raced down the street my eyes searched my surroundings while I thought about supplies.

_I'm gonna need food and water, obviously… And I'm gonna need medical stuff… And I'm gonna need clothes… No! No… Just food, water and medicals… _I thought to myself as I looked around warily. I decided to stop and walk instead to keep up stamina. I looked behind me several times in case I didn't hear a zombie that was coming behind me. It was really dark down that street and it had an ominous feeling about it… I didn't like it one BIT!

When I had walked down the end of the street, I turned left. I then turned right at the next corner. At the end of the street was my high school. Although the gates were closed, it didn't bother me. I jumped up and grabbed the top bar, then swung my body sidewards and put my leg up on top of the gate. I climbed up dropped onto the other side.

"Ok… Um… Which building…? Which building…?" I murmured under my breathe. I slowly and cautiously walked across the gravel towards all the buildings. I quickly checked my phone for any notices.

"Nope… Nothing…" I murmured. "May as well call Andrew…" I murmured as I dialled up Andrew's number.

"Hello?" Andrew said when he answered the phone.

"Hey. There's a zombie apocalypse, just like you predicted! I'm at the school. Where do you want me to stay?" I asked.

"Out of sight." He replied.

"Well, OBVIOUSLY!" I said with an "I know THAT much" tone.

"I know but… Just stay inside building 9 for now." He told me.

"Rule 5, lights off and rule 6, doors locked." I said as I hung up. I cautiously made my way to building 9 as I kept an eye out for any zombies. There were zombies hanging around all the buildings, but I knew how to get around them.

I slowly crept around building 9 and into a room on the left side.

_My English room… _I thought as I shuddered. I tried to open the door, but it was locked up tight!

"Damn…" I murmured as I panicked.

_Ok… It's ok, it's ok… Calm down… OH! _I thought as I remembered my knives.

_Will this work…? _I wondered as I took the sharp, serrated-edge and slid the point of the blade into the key hole. I turned the blade and picked the lock. I slowly and cautiously opened the door, walked in and locked it behind me, keeping a sharp eye out for any zombies. As I slowly turned around and held my knives up, ready for battle, I looked around the room with a MAJOR adrenaline rush!

_No zombies so far… _I thought to myself as I got on the floor and crawled across the room.

Once I had gone through the room, checking all the doors and checking for zombies, I hid under a table and called Andrew.

"Ok… I'm in our English room… I'm a little scared…" I said softly.

"Oh, ok…" Andrew said. "I'll be there soon." He continued as he hung up. I looked around one more time. I crawled behind an extra wall in the back-left corner and hid.

30 minutes later, I heard a knock on the side window. I peered around the corner with my knives in my hands, and saw Andrew!

"Andrew." I said softly as I cautiously walked over to the door, unlocked it and let him in.

"Thanks." Andrew said as he got inside.

"Did you get bitten on the way here?" I asked him.

"No. I saw a couple of zombies though." He replied.

"Ok… So, what should we do?" I asked Andrew.

"I guess we should see who's still alive…" He suggested.

"Oh yeah, and get them all down here!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Ok! I'll call Kalan and some others. Any requests?" I asked.

"No, not really." He murmured.

"Ok." I murmured back. "I'll call Kalan." I murmured again. I took out my phone and dialled up Kalan's number.

"H-Hello…?" Kalan said when he picked up the phone.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, there's a zombie apocalypse just like Andrew said! We're both in building 9 at school. Can you meet us here?" I asked him.

"Um, yeah, I think I can. I'll be there in about 30 minutes, just let me pack my stuff, ok? Love you." He said lovingly.

"Love you too. See you soon." I replied lovingly as I hung up. "He'll be here soon." I said as I turned to Andrew.

"Ok. Do you wanna call Emily?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, sure. She recently got a mobile phone." I pointed out. I dialled up Emily's number and waited.

"Hello?" Emily asked when she picked up.

"Hey, it's Alice. There's a zombie apocalypse and we want you down here. Andrew and I are in our English room at school." I told her.

"Ok. I'll try to get there as fast as I can!" She replied. I said good bye, hung up and called Sydney.

"Sup Syd. There's a zombie apocalypse and I'm at my school. You remember the way, yes?" I said when she picked up.

"Uh, yeah. Where are you?" She asked.

"I'll send out a look-out to come get you." I replied.

"Ok. See ya!" Sydney said as she hung up.

"Ok… Cass is next." I said to Andrew as I dialled up Cass's number. "Oh, by the way, Sydney needs to be guided here. Can you please go pick her up in about an hour?" I asked Andrew.

"Uh, yeah… Sure." He said.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Cass. I just called your sister and said that a zombie apocalypse has started and I want you two down to my school. You remember where it is, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. But… What's with the zombie invasion…? Are you tricking me…?" She asked.

"No! I'm not! One of them came into my ROOM!" I said more desperately.

"Ok, ok… I'll come too…" She said tiredly.

"Ok, cool." I said as I hung up.

"So, who's coming…?" Andrew asked.

"Emily, Kalan, Sydney and Cassie so far." I told him.

"Ok… What do we do 'till then…?" Andrew asked.

"I don't really know, but I suppose we should wait here for my friends. Do you want any of your friends to come?" I asked.

"Maybe Leon, but that's it." He said.

"Ok." I said, nodding.

About 15 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Andrew and I looked to see who it was, and when I saw who was knocking, my heart SOARED!

"Kalan!" I yelled.

"Shhh!" Andrew sneered.

"… Sorry…" I apologised as I made a sorry face. I turned to the door and smiled. I ran and opened the door. "Hey, baby!" I exclaimed quietly. I pulled Kalan inside and closed the door, then locked it.

"Hey." Kalan said as he gave me a quick kiss. "I love you." He continued.

"I love you too." I said back lovingly.

_**The End… For NOW… **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Bloody **_

_**Apocalypse!**_

I giggled slightly and turned to Andrew.

"Andrew, Kalan. Kalan, Andrew." I said happily.

"Yeah, we know each other." Andrew reminded me grumpily.

"Mm…" kalan murmured.

"Oh, come on… No more fights between you two…" I murmured tiredly.

"No." Andrew replied.

"Eh…" Kalan murmured. I looked at the two sadly and hugged Kalan. Kalan smiled at me and looked at Andrew. Andrew looked back, and as the two glared at each other, I bloody SWEAR a bolt of lightning zapped from their eyes!

_I'm stuffed! _I thought as I looked at the two.

30 minutes later, I heard my phone vibrate.

"Oh, a call…" I murmured as I answered it. "Hello…?" I murmured curiously.

"Hey Alice, it's me, Syd." Sydney replied.

"Hey. Where are you?" I asked her.

"Outside the front gate, I'm gonna jump the fence when I get off the phone." She said.

"Ok. I'll send someone to get you." I said as I turned to Andrew and Kalan. "Anyone wanna go get Syd?" I asked them.

"Too risky." Andrew said strongly.

"I'll go." Kalan volunteered.

"Coolies. I love you." I said happily as I gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you too." He replied as he unlocked the door and walked off.

"Ok. Kalan's coming to get you. Stay inside the gate." I told Sydney.

"Ok. See you later." She replied. I hung up and turned to Andrew. "Sooo… What do you wanna do…?" I asked him.

"You know He's most probably gonna get KILLED right?" He replied.

"I know he won't. He can look after himself." I said as I turned and sat down on a desk. "What are we gonna do to this room? Is this gonna be our base?" I asked.

"Probably. We've got two rooms next to us, so…" He murmured as his voice faded.

"Ok. What should we do to the place? I wanna make a secret door so we don't run the risk of letting zombies in." I suggested.

"Mmmm… Maybe…" Andrew said thoughtfully. I smiled at him and he smiled back. After a few seconds I sighed.

"… Kalan should be BACK by now…" I murmured as I glanced over to the window.

"Maybe he got eaten." Andrew commented meanly.

"Andrew! Quit talking about my BOYFRIEND like that!" I yelled at him.

"Quiet! Zombies are attracted to noises!" Andrew murmured back. I sighed and glanced at the window again. Suddenly I got really excited. Kalan was walking down the pavement with Sydney.

"Kalan's here. Be nice." I warned Andrew as I walked over and opened the door. "Quick! Get inside!" I warned them quietly as I pulled the two inside.

"Hey Alice." Sydney said as she gave me a hug.

"Hey, where's the Cassie?" I asked.

"Right here!" I heard a muffled voice come from the window. When I looked over at the window, I saw Cassie's loving face smile back. I smiled and opened the door for her.

"Hello STRANGER!" I exclaimed quietly. Cassie giggled and hugged me.

"It's good to see you." Cassie told me.

"It's always good to see YOU!" I complimented her. I turned to Andrew and Kalan. "Kalan and Andrew, this is Cassie and Sydney." I told them as I pointed them out.

"I like your blonde hair." Kalan complimented Sydney.

"Thanks," Sydney replied. "I like your light-brown hair." She complimented my boyfriend. I smiled at the two, happy to see them getting along so well.

"Yes. Cassie and Sydney are sisters. Syd's older." I told Kalan and Andrew.

"Ok. Cool." Kalan replied. Andrew nodded.

"Did any of you get bitten on the way?" Andrew asked Cassie and Sydney.

"Nope." Syd replied.

"Nope…" Cassie replied as she shook her head.

"I bit my tongue… Does THAT count?" Kalan asked. I laughed and cuddled him sweetly.

"No, dumbass." Andrew replied meanly. I stopped laughing and turned to Andrew with an angry look.

"Hey, leave Kalan alone. We all need a bit of a laugh at the moment, ESPECIALLY because of our situation!" I told him sternly.

"Jeez, can't you take a JOKE?" Kalan said to Andrew rudly.

"Kalan, LEAVE it." I ordered sternly.

"Fine." Kalan replied as he turned and sat down in the top-right corner of the room.

"Sorry, girls… This probably seems like a bad situation, but they don't usually DO this." I said to Cass and Syd, trying to cheer them up.

"It's alright…" Sydney said as she smiled. "Cass and I fight all the time." She admitted.

"Ok…" I said as I turned to Andrew. "If this is going to be our BASE, I want something to cover the windows and something for everyone to sleep on." I said as I pictured covering the windows with black curtains.

"Ok… Is there any FABRIC in here?" Andrew asked as he looked around the room.

"Nope…" I murmured sadly as I realized there wasn't any fabric. "Looks like we'll have to sleep on the floor tonight…" I murmured sadly. "Huddle…?" I asked as I looked around at Andrew, Cassie, Sydney and Kalan.

"Ok." Andrew said as he came up and hugged me. I nodded and looked at Kalan over the back of Andrew's shoulder. He looked upset, so I let go of Andrew, walked over and sat next to Kalan.

"Hey… Are you ok?" I asked Kalan as I put my arm around him.

"I don't want you cuddling him. I'm ok with just a HUG… But nothing more…" Kalan replied.

"Oh…" I realized. "I'm sorry… I just thought that we'd all be cold if we slept separately… So I thought we could all sleep together to keep each other warm… Just for TONIGHT…" I explained.

"Ok… Those guys can sleep how they like… You're sleeping with ME." Kalan said sternly.

"…I-I'm ok with that." I replied nervously. I understood that Kalan wanted me to himself… But he'd NEVER been this STRONG towards it…

An hour later, I decided to charge my phone.

"Alright…" I murmured to myself as I put my phone down.

_What to do, what to do…? _I thought to myself as I tried to think of something to do. I hadn't managed to cover the windows, but I was thinking of going around the school to gather curtains, fabrics for the quilts and wood and nails to cover the windows.

"Ok, we need to get the school cleared out. We can go to the woodwork room and metalwork room to make new weapons. We can go to the tech room to get soldering irons, in case zombies break in. We can go to the textiles room to get stuff for the curtains and quilts." Andrew commented.

"Ok." I replied as I nodded my head. "I'll do that in the morning." I added. At that moment, Andrew's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Andrew said as he answered the phone. I waited for a while as Andrew talked on the phone.

"It's Leon. He's on the oval." Andrew finally said as he put his phone in his pocket. "I'll get him myself." He added.

"Ok." I replied. "I'll take the rest of the guys to clear out the school." I added.

"No. Wait 'til I come back." Andrew ordered.

"Oh, ok… You're no fun…" I grumbled.

"It's too dangerous to go without me." He replied.

"Fiiiiiiiiine…" I grumbled.

"Don't be a SMART ass!" Andrew shot back. He opened the front door and left. I was tempted to lock him out, but he WAS the man with the plan.

"Alright guys. Who wants to come with me to the textiles room later?" I exclaimed quietly.

"I'll go!" Kalan piped up.

"Thanks baby." I replied as he kissed me. I giggled slightly and turned to the rest of the group.

"Ok…" Syd volunteered.

"Ok, that means that you're staying here, Cass." I ordered Cassie.

"Ok. I'm fine with that!" She exclaimed as she hopped on her computer. I giggled and turned to Kalan. Kalan and I began to kiss when there was a knock at the door.

"Get the FUCK off each other!" Andrew yelled. "Now's not the time!" He added.

"Oh, get FUCKED!" Kalan yelled back.

"Don't you START!" I yelled at Kalan.

"Ok…" Kalan murmured back grumpily as he sighed.

That night, Kalan and I slept pressed up against each other in the back-left corner of the room. Cassie and Sydney slept separately in the back-right corner and Andrew and Leon slept separately by the teacher's desk up the front.

It was a long, cold night… But it wasn't too bad, because I had Kalan with me…

"Ok guys, let's HEAD off to the TEXTILES room!" I cheered loudly the next morning as I began to walk out the door.

"Ok. Leon and I will check out the tech room." Andrew added.

"Ok." I replied. "Girls!" I exclaimed as I turned to Cassie and Sydney.

"Yeah?" The girls replied together.

"Syd, you're comin' with ME. Cass, you're stayin' here." I told them.

"Ok, I'll get ready… Though I don't have any weapons…" Sydney murmured.

"It's ok. Have one of my knives." I said with care as I walked over to my bag. "Kalan…" I continued while not looking at him.

"Yeah baby?" He replied.

"You're coming with me too." I explained as I handed Sydney one of my knives.

"Thanks!" Sydney exclaimed as she took the handle of the knife in her hand. I took my two favourite knives out of the bag and held them up, ready for battle.

"Kalan…? Do you have a weapon?" I asked Kalan, showing him my knives.

"Yep." He replied as he smiled and took a 60cm katana out of his oversized bag. I stared at the beautiful, shimmering blade with awe-inspired eyes.

"…Wooooooooow…" Was the ONLY thing I could say to that.

"I know right. It's beautiful." Kalan agreed as he took a close look at the long, sharp blade. "It's a 3 body." ((3 body blade.) The way the Japanese used to test how strong and sharp their blade was, was that they'd lie down 3-4 dead bodies on the ground, stacked on top of each other and slice down the middle with one blow. However many bodies the blade could cut through was how the blade was ranked. Ex: Goes through 2 bodies= 2 body blade) He added.

"I think I'm in love…" I said faintly as I stared at the blade lovingly.

"Yeah, whatever." Andrew interrupted rudely. I sighed with frustration and turned to Sydney.

"Ok, let's leave." I decided. I walked out the door, checking for any zombies. "Ok, let's go." I signalled Sydney and Kalan. Kalan strapped his katana onto his belt and ran out the door, followed by Syd who held her knife with the blade facing away from her, like me. I closed the door behind me and swiftly raced passed Sydney.

"Alright, stay together as a group, otherwise we're more likely to get attacked or ambushed." I informed the two.

"Ok." Sydney replied.

"Cool." Kalan replied after Syd.

"Hey…" Sydney whispered to me. "There's some zombies over there..." She warned me as she pointed to them in the middle-school court yard.

"SHIT…" I murmured with frustration. "Kalan…" I whispered. "There are zombies just there… Do you wanna get past them or kill them?" I asked him.

"Oh my god, KILL them!" he murmured back as he took out his katana and ran at the zombies.

"…So careless…" I murmured to myself as I stared at him in disbelief. "Eh, may as well JOIN him." I decided as I gave Syd the signal to attack.

As Kalan kicked a couple of zombies to the ground, Sydney and I slashed a few throats. I stabbed one zombie, then saw another coming at me, turned my back to the wounded zombie and stabbed the other one with my left knife. I spun the two around and knocked some other zombies to the ground while Syd stabbed them all to death and stomped on their heads, crushing their skulls. Kalan decapitated a zombie and blood went EVERYWHERE!

"Go KALAN!" I cheered as I caught a glimpse of Andrew and Leon passing by. Andrew glared at Kalan, but kept walking. I turned around and stabbed another zombie's head.

"Hey… Is that the LAST of them…?" Sydney asked me.

"Yeah…" I called back as I breathed heavily. "I think so…" I added.

"So… What do we do now?" Syd asked.

"Get to the textiles room as fast as we can. The noise would've attracted more zombies." I explained as I began to walk towards building 2. "You coming?" I asked Kalan as I gazed back at him.

"Yeah, of COURSE baby!" He exclaimed as he ran up beside me and tightly held my hand. "I love you." He said sweetly.

"I love you too." I giggled sweetly. When Kalan, Sydney and I got to the front door of building 2, I slowly opened the door and walked in, listening carefully for any signs of zombies. "Ok guys…" I murmured to Kalan and Sydney. "You both need to stay very quiet. Zombies can hear very well and are attracted to noise." I informed them.

"Ok." The two replied together. I giggled slightly and began my ascend on the staircase around the corner.

"Ok… Nice and quietly…" I murmured. We were half-way up the stairs when I heard a noise. "Shh!" I shushed Kalan and Sydney. "Quiet for a sec." I ordered them. I listened for any noises as my heart POUNDED!

_Nope… Nothing… _I thought with relief.

"Nope, nothing…" I murmured to Kalan and Syd.

"Coolies…" Kalan sighed with relief.

When we finally got to the textiles room I went looking for all the fabrics I could find.

"Ok guys, we need LOADS of fabric!" I ordered. "Sydney, I want you to get all the needles you can find! Kalan, I want a big box of all sorts of fabric!" I ordered the two. "I'll grab a sewing machine and wool." I explained.

"Who made YOU boss?" Sydney asked.

"Oh… I'm sorry if I sound bossy… I just thought that someone should take charge on missions… I'm sorry…" I apologised.

"I wasn't saying that… I was saying that you're acting like a leader… I've never seen you like this before…" She commented. "It's kinda cool." She added.

"Oh, ok… Cool!" I exclaimed as I picked up a sewing machine and a small box of wool. Kalan picked up a large, heavy-looking box of coloured fabrics and Sydney picked up all the needles she could find and put them all in a small box. "Hey, could you please pick up that box of pillow stuffing?" I asked Sydney.

"Yeah, sure." She replied happily as she picked it up.

"Cool…" I replied as I zoned out.

"Hey, baby… Stay with me baby." Kalan ordered sweetly as he gently grabbed my shoulder. I shook my head, bringing me back to the present.

"Sorry… I just kinda ZONED out for a moment there…" I admitted.

"Ok…" Kalan replied mindlessly. "Come on, we'd better leave now." Kalan added as we left the room and quietly made our descend on the staircase.

**Meanwhile… **

"Come on man, we've got all the shit right?" Leon asked.

"Yep." Andrew confirmed. "Soldering irons, rasps, saws… We've bloody got it ALL!" Andrew boasted happily.

"Alright man, let's get back." Leon suggested as he and Andrew left the building with a large box of tools.

"Ok, we're here." I confirmed as I slowly opened the door to my English room. I held the door open for Kalan and Sydney as they came through the door.

"Thanks for holding the door baby." Kalan thanked me sweetly.

"You're welcome baby." I replied sweetly. I set down all the things on the floor and dragged over some tables. I put all the tables next to each other and put the stuff on the tables.

"Ok… Sydney, can you help with the sewing?" I asked Sydney.

"I suck at it, but I'll give it a go." She replied with a sigh.

"Cool." I replied as I turned to Kalan. "Kalan, I'd like you to help with the stuffing. We need to find a good amount to put in each pillow and quilt." I informed him.

"Seriously? You're going to make PILLOWS and QUILTS…?" He replied grumpily.

"Well, if you feel like sleeping COLD for the rest of your life…" I answered back.

"Ok, ok…" Kalan replied grumpily.

"Ok." I said as I got down to business. "I'll start on the quilts and pillows, Syd, I want you to help me on that, if that's ok." I suggested.

"That's ok. I'll help." Sydney replied. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door! I gasped and turned to the window in a hurry with my knives in my hands, ready to attack!

"Hey, I've been LOOKING for you guys!" Emily yelled through the window. I gasped again and opened the door.

"Get in here! And stop yelling! Zombies are attracted to NOISE!" I yelled at Emily.

"Well, then, why are YOU yelling?!" She exclaimed.

"Because YOU'RE the one who STARTED it!" I whispered to her. I pulled her inside and locked the door. "I'm glad you came." I complimented her.

"Yeah, well, it's a little hard to get your dad to drive you to school in the middle of the NIGHT to get away from a zombie INVASION!" Emily shouted.

"Shhhhh!" I hissed. "Zombies are attracted to noise!" I murmured angrily.

"Sorry…" She apologised sincerely. "So, what's the plan?" She asked curiously.

"I'm in the middle of making some pillows and quilts for us to sleep with. Kalan and Sydney are helping me with that." I informed her. "And I don't know where Andrew and Leon are…" I murmured. "I'm starting to get a little worried…" I murmured nervously. There was a sudden knock at the door at that moment. I gasped slightly and turned to the door.

_**The End… For NOW… **_


End file.
